The document considered as the closest to the present invention describes a multi-flow plug comprising of a horizontal partition provided with a diametrical slit connecting two holes with different surface sizes. The plug described in PCT/ES2013000254 shows two U-shaped paths of grooves with different radii. The device disclosed by PCT/ES2013000254 allows that two liquid flow rates to be obtained. However, when used, it is necessary to tilt the container by the grooved paths. If the container is not inclined by the grooved paths, the liquid will drip and stain the container external surface.
The above situation occurs when the user does not notice where the grooved paths are positioned, when the container is used in low visibility conditions or when used by blind people.
Another problem of the plug described in PCT/ES2013000254 is that the outline of the pouring area is not a circle due to the presence of the U-shaped grooved paths. The irregular outline does not allow the use of standardized circular caps.
On the other hand, it is common to use sauces or vinaigrettes, these consisting of slurries having a liquid phase (oils, vinegars, wines . . . ) and a solid phase (species, aromatic herbs . . . ) that is soaked in the liquid phase. When the above slurries are poured through the plugs described in the prior art along with the liquid phase, species will drop and there are some situations where it is not desired the species to drop, for example when an oil and cayenne seeds slurry is poured.